Una foto en blanco y negro
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: Songfic. Spoilers DH. Ron mira su baúl de los recuerdos, y, al encontrar una foto, comienza a pensar en su Hermione... PESIMO SUMMARY!


Una foto en blanco y negro

**Una foto en blanco y negro**

Ron miraba dentro de su cajón de los recuerdos.

El "Profeta" de su viaje a Rumania antes de empezar tercer curso. No podía creer que ese niño sonriente de la foto fuese él. Miró a Scabbers, a Peter Pettigrew. Se había peleado con Hermione por su culpa.

El pergamino donde estaban escritos todos los nombres de los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Recordó al pobre Colin Creevey, muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Recordó también que ese pergamino era de Hermione.

La espada de Gryffindor. Esa que les había ayudado a destruir a los Horrocrux. Esa con la que Hermione había acabado con la copa de Hupplepuff.

Suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Habría sido todo mucho más fácil si no nos vieramos más- pensó Ron-. Pero ahora encima tengo que aguantar al idiota ese de Víctor Krum, halagándola todo el rato, comiéndosela con la mirada.- sus puños se crisparon- Pero es todo tu culpa, Ron. ¡Estúpido de ti! Todo porque eres un maldito cobarde que no tiene el valor para declararse a la chica de la que llevas enamorado desde que tienes 14 años. ¡14 años! Por Dios, Ron, vas a cumplir dentro de poco los 18…

Volvió a suspirar, en el mismo momento que empezaba a sonar una canción, y siguió mirando los recuerdos. Entonces vio una foto de la que ya no se acordaba. Una foto en la que estaban Harry, Hermione y él, en su segundo curso. Una foto en blanco y negro.

_Solamente oír tu voz  
Ver tu foto en blanco y negro  
Recorrer esa ciudad  
Yo ya me muero de amor  
Ver la vida sin reloj  
Y contarte mis secretos  
No saber ya si besarte  
O esperar que salga solo_

_Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así  
Y ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

¡Cuanta razón tenía esa canción! No sabía si Hermione sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella, o si lo veía sólo como un amigo. Era por eso por lo que no se atrevía a declararse. El miedo al rechazo le superaba demasiado

_Me desperté soñando  
Que estaba a tu lado  
Y me quedé pensando  
Qué tienen esas manos  
Sé que no es el momento  
Para que pase algo  
Quiero volverte a ver  
Quiero volverte a ver  
Quiero volverte a ver  
_

El momento, ciertamente, no lo era. Ella todavía tenía que encontrar a sus padres, y la muerte de Fred todavía estaba demasiado cerca.

Envidiaba a su mejor amigo en silencio. Él al menos había tenido el valor de declarársele a su hermana, y aunque se separaron a causa de la guerra, volvían a estar juntos de nuevo. Porque ya sabían lo que sentía el otro.

_Y me siento como un niño  
Imaginándome contigo  
Como si hubiéramos ganado  
Por habernos conocido_

Él si que había ganado al haberla conocido. Nunca le podría agradecer más a Harry que el que encerrara al troll en el lavabo de niñas en el que estaba Hermione en primero. Gracias a ello, la pudieron salvar y, por lo tanto, convertirse en amigo de la castaña. Después de aquel Halloween, dejaron de ser dos, para ser tres. Y tantas aventuras habían tenido juntos…

_Esta sensación extraña  
Hoy se adueña de mi casa  
Juega con esa sonrisa  
Dibujándola a sus anchas_

Ron reflexionó. Si se ponía a pensarlo, la única persona que pudo sacarle una sonrisa en el funeral de Fred, fue Hermione. Con sus caricias, sus apretones de manos, sus abrazos…

_Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así  
Y ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

_Me desperté soñando  
Que estaba a tu lado  
Y me quedé pensando  
Qué tienen esas manos  
Sé que no es el momento  
Para que pase algo  
Quiero volverte a ver  
Quiero volverte a ver  
Quiero volverte a ver_

Cierto, la quería volver a ver.

Reprimió un tercer suspiro, y se puso a guardar los recuerdos.

Tal vez, algún día, le enviaría un regalo a ese cantante por entenderle tan bien.

Tal vez, algún día, se atrevería a declararse a Hermione.

--

Y bueno! Que os ha parecido? Es una de las miles de historias que se me ocurren en las largas horas de aburrimiento en clase…

Canción: Una foto en blanco y negro, de El Canto Del Loco


End file.
